Water Tower Town
by Luluwritter.097
Summary: Cammie and Grant are siblings live in a small town in Georgia. They spend their days hanging out with their five best friends...what happens when Zach returns after being gone for seven years? Read to find out! zammie
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, so I know this whole "Cammie and Grant are siblings" things has been done a lot before, but I really liked it and wanted to try this out. I just got the idea for this and went with it. So let me know!**

CHAPTER 1

_She rolled in from the west in a summer sun dress hotter than the heat in July,  
With her wind blown hair it just wasn't fair the way she was blowing my mind,  
Have you ever noticed every hurricane gets it's name from a girl like this…_

Cammie jolted up to the loud blaring of Hunter Hayes on the radio. She let out an exasperated "ugh!" because according to her clock she had barely slept two hours last night. But she soon realized that it was Monday. Not only was it the first day of her junior year, but it was the day that her big brother was coming home from his summer in California. They were really twins but he was born minutes before her and insisted on being her "big brother". Although Cammie would sometimes put up a fight about it, she secretly loved how overprotective he was. Suddenly her door flew open, dragging her out of her train of thought. When she looked up, she practically flew out her bed she was moving so fast.

"GRANT!" she flew right into his open arms as he lifted her up and swung her around before letting her down.

"Hey bug, miss your big brother?" he asked, using his old nickname for her. In reality she had missed him so much it was crazy but she wouldn't tell him that.

"ehh you know…I managed. I didn't even realize you were gone." She teased with her signature smirk on her face. They laughed and spent the next fifteen minutes catching up on each others summer vacations. Grant spent his whole summer at an elite basketball camp in California while Cammie had gone to visit her cousins in Tennessee for the majority of July and spent the rest home with her best friends.

"Kids, I know that you haven't seen each other in awhile, but you guys have to leave for school in a little over half an hour. You should both get ready" their dad said with a smile. Cammie loved her dad, he could be annoying at times but they had a very close relationship, she was a daddy's girl at heart.

"Well I gotta get ready" Cammie sighed while pushing Grant out her room in a sibling way. She smiled then shut her door. Alright, she thought to herself, time to get ready.

About thirty minutes later Cammie was all ready. She had on white cuffed short shorts, a light gray v-neck cami with lace embroidering and a ribbon in between the chest area. She pulled on an old beat up denim vest, her signature vintage brown cowboy boots and a pair of tortoise wayfayer sunglasses that rested on top of her head. Her hair was still semi-damp from just showering so it hung in loose dirty blond curls that cascaded down her back. Her hair was blonder and still had her summer highlights from the sun. She put on some mascara and carmex and called it a day. As she walked downstairs and into the kitchen she was hit with the smell of waffles. She smiled as she saw her mom and dad preparing breakfast together.

"You guys really don't have to do make us breakfast you know" Cammie said as she took a seat at the kitchen table.

"Speak for yourself sis" Grant replied with a smirk "I spent a whole three months away from mom and dad's cooking, and I intend on making up for that lost time…starting now."

We all laughed at his reply. That's one of the great things about Grant, he could always put a smile on your face and make you forget about anything bad. The rest of breakfast was spent recalling memories and laughing at each other. Their family had always been close and Cammie loved it. Her parents were so in love Cammie didn't think it was healthy.

"Alright kids, you better get going. Good luck, love you!" their parents (Rachel and Matthew Morgan) got up and hugged and kissed both of them on the cheek.

"Bye! Love you too" Grant and Cammie called as they walked out the door.

"We're taking my car today!" Cammie yelled and she saw Grant start to fight it but it was no use, she was already climbing into her new black 2012 Jeep Wrangler Sport. She loved this car more than anything. She loved how freeing it was, how the back didn't have a roof, how the air flowed through her hair as she drove through the small town in Georgia right off the Atlantic Coast that they called home. She pulled out of driveway turning on the radio to the local country station. _Springsteen _by Eric Church was blasting through her radio.

"Baby is it spring or is it summer, the guitar sound or the beat of that drummer you hear sometimes late at night on your radio, even though youre a million miles away…" they were singing at the top of their lungs when they pulled up to her friend Bex's house. Well actually, Cammie and Bex had been best friends since forever but Grant had always had a crush on her and vice versa.

"You two are so weird..." she said as her and three more walked up to the car. Along with her was Cammie's other friend Macey who lived on Bex's block and Grant's friend Austin. All of Cammie's friends and Grant's friends were like one big group. They all hung out together and were pretty close friends. There was Cammie, Bex, Macey, Liz, Grant, Austin and Jonas. Austin and Cammie were extremely close, he was like her older brother and Jonas was like her little brother. Bex, Macey and Liz were the sisters she never had. Truth is, she loved them all.

"You guys ready for junior year?" Grant scream-asked, by this time they had all climbed into the back of Cammie's car. There was a reply of sreams and Cammie couldn't help but laugh as a grin spread onto her perfectly tanned face that was now spotted with freckles across her nose and overflowed onto her cheeks. Her smile spread up to her big bright blue sparkling innocent eyes. She cranked the radio all the way up as Jason Aldean's _My Kinda Party _came on the radio, she couldn't help but think what a great year this would be.

**So…there it is! I hope you guys like it. I just got the idea for this story and decided to just write and see where it takes me and I ended up with this.. So review with ANY comments or suggestions! You're reviews mean the world to me! Thanks:)**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

**Sorry it's been awhile! I've been super busy and almost forgot about this story…HERE IT IS:))**

By the time Cammie had pulled into the school parking lot, everyone in the car was wondering why they had let her drive. Cammie was known as the speeding reckless driver of the whole group. They all got out of the car one by one;

"I think I'm gonna be sick…" Macey exclaimed with a sour look on her face. At this everyone laughed and started walking towards the school.

"I wasn't even going _that_ fast!" Cammie turned around and shouted to her friends with her signature smirk on her face as she walked backwards. They all just groaned in response. Suddenly she walked directly into a big red truck, and fell straight to the ground.

"What the hell…" Cammie trailed off, confused as to how this all happened. She looked up to see a guy offering his hand to her. She graciously took it, afterall this wasn't just any guy. He was extremely attractive with his deep enveloping emerald green eyes, his summertime tanned skin, perfect full lips, not to mention his muscles…this boy had some _serious _muscles! Everything about him seemed perfect up to the damn smirk. Cammie memorized his face…something was so _familiar. _Like she'd known him before…OHMYGOD she had! She dropped his hand like a fly when she realized this.

"My my my, did Zachary Goode finally return to our lovely city in Georgia?" Cammie asked, her voice dripping with disgust and sarcasm as she recalled memories from her past.

"Wait…Cammie? Cammie Morgan?" he responded dumbfounded.

"The one and only" she said with her smirk.

"Well I will say I'm surprised that after seven years, this is how you greet me. One might think you're mad at me" he smiled back at her. In truth he had missed her, but good lord had she grown up over the years! She was no longer the tomboy that had grown up with him and was his best friend; she was now taller and beautiful. She had certainly filled out since fourth grade and now looked like a southern belle angel. Her beauty was already captivating him and he felt his love for her coming back stronger than it ever had in the past.

"Well you certainly are smarter than you look…I don't suppose you would know my cousin Cassidy Everwood, now would you?" Cammie looked him dead in the eyes when she said this, watching his face go pale at this realization. With that Cammie turned and walked away, not wanting to deal with the boy from her past that had broken her cousin's heart.

**SO…..WHATDYA THINK? LET ME KNOW:) REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. **


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

So far this had proved to be the most eventful first day of school in Cammie's life. She had been completely blindsided by Zach's return and she knew that she had been hard on him because of Cassidy. She had overreacted and was starting to feel bad about it. Zach had dated Cammie's cousin (Cassidy Everwood) during the last school year. They were "the perfect couple" as Cassidy had told Cammie countless times over this past summer. He suddenly broke it off right before summer for no reason, leaving Cassidy heartbroken. When Cammie visited Cassidy and her other cousins this summer, she had spent most of the time moping around about Zach. Cammie had connected the dots that this was the same Zach Goode that had been her best friend for ten years. Cammie felt bad for Cassidy, but it wasn't her problem if they had broken up so she had no right to hold a grudge. But memories of when Zach left still sat in the back of her mind. How could he leave her like that? She was so vulnerable at the time and she needed him and he just left her. Suddenly the bell rang, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Cam! Come on, let's go to lunch!" Bex called as she pulled Cammie out of her desk. When they all got their food and sat down, they started talking about their day so far. All eight of them had the same lunch. (Seating went like this; Bex, Grant, Cammie, Zach, Jonas, Liz, Austin, Macey and back to Bex…it was a circular table). The bell rang and everyone got up to go to their next class.

"Hey, can we talk?" she asked in a surprisingly timid voice.

"Of course" Zach responded, looking around he realized they were the only ones in the hallway.

"Look, I'm sorry for how I acted this morning, I have no right to be mad at you for breaking up with Cassidy. I don't know the whole story and to be honest, I think I was just looking for an excuse to be mad at you. The truth is, when you left I needed you more than anything. That day you left, well I had just found out that my mom had cancer. And then you, my best friend, came to me and told me that you were leaving and didn't know if you'd ever come back. I was a mess Zach and I needed you…" by the end Cammie had tears trailing down her face. Zach couldn't stand to see her like this and he pulled her into his arms.

"Cam it's ok, it's all ok now." He comforted her and rubbed her back, "why didn't you tell me or respond to any of my letters and calls?" he asked.

"I didn't want to make you feel bad for leaving and I was just so mad at you for leaving that I couldn't respond. So I just tried to forget about you and erased all of our memories from my mind. So I moved on and hungout with my other friends more and convinced myself that they filled the hole you left in my heart. I love them more than anything, but they're not you. Zach, I need _you._" Cammie responded in a tired voice. Cammie was surprised at how open and honest those words were. She was always so carefully guarded especially about her feelings and emotions.

"Cam, it's ok. I'm here now, I know it's about seven years too late but I'll always be here for you. I promise." Zach smiled as he said this and pulled her in for another hug. He kissed the top of her head and asked;

"If you don't mind me asking, is she ok now? Your mom?"

"Yeah. She went through treatment and everything and has been cancer free for about six years now. In fact, what are you doing after school tonight?" Cammie responded with her infamous smile.

"That's good! And well I didn't have anything planned…why?"

"Come over! The family would love to see you again, my mom always loved you like a son." Cammie smiled at the memories.

"My my Ms. Morgan! I'm in town for a day and you're already asking me out? So forward we are now days…" he finished with that damn smirk.

"Oh hush, just meet me at my locker after eight period and-" Cammie was interrupted.

"Morgan, Goode now why might you two not be in class at the moment?" none other than Joe Solomon, principle of the school asked.

"Oh put a sock in it Joe" Cammie replyed smoothly. Although it seemed like something you would never dream of saying to your principle…well it's a little different when said principle is your godfather and lives in your house oh and it banging your aunt. One look at Zach's face and you could tell that he was not aware of Cammie and Joe's father-daughter-like relationship.

"I'm telling your mom!" Joe joked with Cammie. "and I'm sure that your current teacher will not be pleased that you are 17 minutes late for class on the first day." He finished. HAH! That'll show her, he thought.

"Joe, we have English next period…" Cammie said, as if this would explain everything but Joe still looked confused so Cammie finished with;

"You are currently banging the teacher? Does this ring a bell? She's also my aunt…do you want me to draw you a picture?" she smiled.

"Oh shut up Cam before you get a weeks worth of detention!" Joe threatened.

"Like you'd ever do that to poor old me!" she replied in a strong southern accent, "Abby would murder you" Cammie finished with a wink and grabbed Zach's arm while walking away from Joe,

"Come on best friend! Abby will absolutely _adore _seeing you again!" Cammie practically skipped all the way to Abby's classroom.


End file.
